As electronic devices, such as semiconductor devices, continue to scale to smaller dimensions, the ability to properly build device features becomes increasingly difficult. These difficulties include the ability to fill small structures such as trenches or vias formed within a substrate. Known processes such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD) may fill a cavity in a somewhat conformal matter where coating takes place on exposed surfaces of the cavity. For trenches or vias having a high aspect ratio, an initially conformal process may result in the development of overhangs, leading to the formation of seams or buried holes within a trench, for example.
With respect to these and other considerations the present disclosure is provided.